The goal of this ICTR program is to improve and integrate clinical research training, education and career development in a comprehensive fashion across Johns Hopkins in order to provide accessible, rigorous and appropriately mentored training to diverse learners at different stages of their career. Different learners (premedical undergraduates, medical and nursing students, postdoctoral fellows, junior faculty, study coordinators, established clinical faculty and investigators and basic science and biomedical engineering graduate students and faculty) have different needs for career development and varying time available for training, but require mastery of knowledge, skills and attitudes appropriate to their career stage and necessary to engage in high-quality clinical investigation. Increasingly, scientific challenges in clinical research and healthcare professionals'personal goals are demanding more intensive, methodological training at masters or doctoral levels. We are fortunate to have the foundation of strong training and degree programs in clinical research, started over 15 years ago. Resources include a K30 curriculum development grant, two K12 grants for postdoctoral and junior faculty career development (Roadmap and non Roadmap) and a T32 (Roadmap Predoctoral Clinical Research Training) grant that have helped to move our institution toward the creation of an ideal learning environment for clinical research.